vanguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Wood Elf (Character Race)
Official Description Wood Elven society demands perfection, and so this graceful, austere race delivers it. They were drawn to the woods of Kojan centuries ago, and there they have developed a culture that is entirely their own. Young wood elves are driven to success, and they advance through the ranks of Ca'ial Brael's hierarchy by the merit of their deeds. They protect their forest and all its flora and fauna fiercely, and carry with them a profound distrust of outsiders. Wood elves prefer not to become involved in external politics, and instead, focus on preserving their own space. Recent events have forced the wood elves to accede to sending ranks of their adventurers out into the world. Enough threats have mounted that even this reclusive race can no longer ignore what is going on around them. Wood Elven Society As previously mentioned, Wood Elven society focuses strongly on achievement, and excellence. Within Wood Elven society, there are seven paths from which nearly every Wood Elf selects that which they feel to be their highest calling in life. Each path has a Warden, who has earned the most respect on that path, and guides those who would follow it. On each path there are a great many positions, stations, and jobs. While an eminent diplomat walks the Path of the Wind, so too does the bird-tender who cares of messenger birds. The seven Wardens, along with the Warden of the Sun, and the two lorekeeper Wardens of the Day and the Night, sit in council and make decisions on behalf of their people. The seven paths are as follows: * Path of the Wind - Words, Diplomacy, Lore, and Travel * Path of the Glade - Protection of the Glade of Ca'ial Brael itself. The Gladesworn are followers of this path. * Path of the Moon - Wisps, Portents, Learning, and Magic * Path of the Beasts - Protection and tending of the Glade's creatures great and small * Path of the Flame - Preservation of balance, and restoration, through necessary destruction. * Path of Stone - Crafting, building, and providing for their fellows. * Path of the Spring - Protection of and ensuring the purity of the Glade's waters. Of Day and Night The wardens of Day and Night are the lorekeepers of Wood Elven society. Wood Elves do not believe in recording their beliefs and history on paper, as do their Raki or Human allies, but instead rely on oral tradition, with each Wood Elf learning bits and pieces which pertain to their paths and lives. Between the two of them, the Warden of the Day and the Warden of the Night are responsible for remembering all of the collected knowledge of the Wood Elven people. These lorekeepers spend the first halves of their lives in apprenticeship, learning their knowledge, and the second half of their lives passing it on to their successor. The Warden of Night is responsible for knowledge related to death and the afterlife, specifically. The current wardens of Day and Night are Elleron and Ravela, respectively, and have a relationship mirroring that of man and wife, though Wardens are not allowed to marry or have children. Allies & Enemies The Wood Elves are truly allies with none, as they see themselves as Jin's chosen, and all others as lesser beings. Despite this, they have friendly trade relations with the Kojani of Tanvu, and reputation gained with one will usually lead to some reputation gain with the other. They are opposed to the Dark Elves of Hathor Zi, the Goblin and Orc tribe of Martok, and the Vulmane of Dahknarg. Famous Wood Elves * Elleron Lunarian (Warden of the Day) * Ravela Gladewalker (Warden of the Night) * Iona Riverborn (Warden of the Sun) * Mellion Spiritwalker (Warden of the Moon) * Hedrien Loamskin (Warden of the Spring) * Dolnir Wintersreach (Warden of the Flame) * Tadven Basaltheart (Warden of the Stone) * Gildhur Boarmaul (Warden of the Beasts) * Mithnis Springsmoot (Warden of the Glade) * Zephiria Wolveskin (Warden of the Wind) Category:Races Category:Character Races